Alternate Universe
The concept of an alternate universe, was first broached in Season One, episode There's More Than One of Everything. We witness the mysterious sudden appearance of a moving tractor trailer truck that has no recognized manufacturing registry or license registration, as though it was never made or registered in this world. And finally, at the end of the episode, Agent Olivia Dunham encounters it first hand, by inadvertently "crossing over." She meets William Bell, who has taken up long term residence there. This place called the alternate universe is a near exact copy of the current universe that we all know in Fringe. However, there are numerous differences, some subtle and some prominent. For instance, the World Trade Center towers did exist, and still do--they were never attacked. The famous Transamerica pyramid building situated in San Francisco, is actually in Manhattan within line of sight of the Chrysler building . Some people have the same station of employment (such as agent Olivia Dunham and Phillip Broyles), but others quite different (Walter Bishop is Secretary of Defense, and was never committed to an institution, affectionately called "Walternate" by our Walter). Agent Charlie Francis is still alive in the alternate universe, partnered with agent Olivia Dunham. We learn later on in Season Two that Walter Bishop was the first to crossover to the alternate universe. He did so for his own personal gain. His son Peter died of an incurable illness. He observed his alternate self come very close to a cure, but didn't realize what was necessary to finish it. The Walter from this world managed to realize it. So, he crossed over to steal the alternate Peter and bring him back to his own world where he'd cure him and silently adopt him as his own son. The main story arc in Fringe, is that Walter's crossover was plagued with problems, leaving behind a wrath of instabilities when he crossed back. As such, Walternate has an agenda to find a way back to the other (our) universe and destroy it. It is being done step-by-step in a matter known as "The Pattern", whereby highly complex and specialized technologies are employed in our universe, testing for effectiveness until the opportune time to unleash the most effective ones. William Bell took residence in the alternate universe to keep an eye on things, and help prevent any progress on destroying our universe. But when he saw that things were getting too dangerous for him to stop it, he called upon Olivia Dunham to help. Olivia makes it back to her home universe, but her memory is somehow blocked. Over the course of Season Two, she starts to remember and realize her important role in helping to stop the impending attacks from the alternate universe. However, Peter Bishop is eventually made aware of his true origins, that he was actually stolen from his original (alternate) universe. He harbors intense anger to his false father and accepts an opportunity to return to his home universe. In the end, Olivia manages to find Peter, help him become aware of how his true home is no longer in this alternate universe, and convinces him to return with her. Unfortunately, all does not go according to plan, and we come to know that the alternate Olivia Dunham has secretly taken the place of the original Olivia. The thread of the alternate universe remains with us into Season 3. ru:Параллельная реальность Category:Definitions